You Can Feel It in the Air
by Lily Yamamoto
Summary: There's something wrong with the town called Derry, and it's up to the Doctor and his friends to try and help. But will they be able to survive the terrifying entity only known as 'It? A Doctor Who/Stephen King's It crossover


A/N So this idea for a Doctor Who/ Stephen King's It crossover story has been in my head for about a month and I finally decided to take a wack at it. This isn't the final product, though this chapter will definitely be in there (in context it will make sense) This is kind of a tester fic to see how people would feel toward the idea. Comments and suggestions are greatly welcome and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>What had the Doctor told her to do? Ask around town for anything suspicious. Well, easier said than done, this whole place seemed suspicious. Amy couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about Derry just seemed...off. The wind would blow through her hair and clothes, yet there was some sort of electricity in the air that sent an unsettling chill through her spine.<p>

Amy had been walking all around the strange little Maine town, through the neighborhoods, the parks, even some in that forest she heard people call The Barrens where the parked the TARDIS. Amy had walked for what seemed like an hour looking for-what, Derryans? Derry-ites? It really didn't matter. Silly questions and thoughts like this kept her mind occupied as she trudged around on that muggy day, in that seemingly abandoned town. As she turned the corner onto Main Street, though, Derry suddenly came to life.

There were people, lots of them, moving about with their business. Men and women going in and out of shops, friends having a chat in the middle of the sidewalk, and children were running around and riding bikes having the best time. Seeing the people of Derry interact with each other suddenly made Amy feel uncomfortable. From her obviously out of place clothing to her bright red hair, she stuck out like a sore thumb. But Amy Pond was a confident woman, a few staring people wouldn't bother her. Or whispers. Or some pointing. Or...oh my god what are they giggling about over there?

'Calm down Amy' she thought 'Just walk up to the next person you see and say hello. Easy.'

The next person she had seen was a young woman walking in her direction pushing a stroller in front of her.

"Aha! Okay, perfect" she said to herself and with a new bought of confidence, Amy began to approach the woman.

"Good morning!" she greeted a bit too loudly.

"Oh, my. Um, good morning, miss." the woman replied as she continued to walk on. Amy followed her in an awkward silence, thinking of the next thing to say.

"So...cute baby" Amy mentally slapped herself.

'Cute baby? That's all you could think of? Someone's people skills are a bit off aren't they?'

The woman smiled warmly "Yes, that's my little Maggie. She'll be six monthes old in about two weeks"

"Well, congratulations"

"Ah-huh" she could sense Amy's awkwardness and began to walk faster.

"Shoot" Amy whispered as she tried to keep up. "Actually, I really need to ask you something!"

The woman stopped her brisk step and sighed "Yes?"

"Right, so," Amy lowered her voice to where only they could hear "You haven't noticed anything, I don't know, strange around here, have you?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" she replied with impatience on her voice.

"Well you know, there was that murder here a few days ago. Have you noticed anything suspicious?"

Amy could tell she was walking on thin ice with this woman.

The woman scoffed "Suspicious? This whole town is suspicious but as long as nothing happens to my daughter then I have nothing to worry about, now don't I? Now if you'll excuse me, we need to be getting home." she turned to walk away.

"But what would happen to your daughter?" Amy called out after her, but the woman either didn't hear or chose not to.

There was definitely something fishy going on here, Amy concluded.

She sighed "Okay, one person down. Progress."

Continuing down the street, Amy took notice of the second hand store, how the books were stacked in the the window and how the clothes hung lifeless on the mannequins. The pharmacy a few shops over looked as though it had every kind of drug known to man, it even had a soda fountain though no one was at the counter. Out in the street, there was a group of kids huddled around an intense game of marbles and another two playing hopscotch without a care in the world.

"Any of them cold be next" She thought darkly. Those thoughts had to be pushed out of her mind.

"No, no one else will die. Not on our watch"

Amy continued down Main Street talking to a few others, getting an equal mix of weird glaces and wavering answers. No help to her at all.

"Thank ya very much Mrs. Anderson, I'll let ya know if anything turns up"

Amy turned her head to the voice to see a police officer leaving the second hand store.

"Oh! Excuse me!" she called out, jogging toward him.

"Mornin' lass, what can I do fer ya?"

Amy furrowed her brow. The accent threw her off a bit and it took a few seconds for her to snap out of it.

"Sorry, ah, lost my train of thought"

"Quite alright lass." he replied with a grin "You've got a touch of an accent on yer speech as well. Where ya from?"

"From Scotland originally, but I'm in Leadworth now, over in England."

"Scotland! Been there a time or two when I was a wee lad. But me, I'm from Ireland, came out here a few years back. Officer Nell, nice to meetcha" He extended a hand and they shook.

"Amy Pond, nice to meet you too."

"Amy Pond, lovleh name, just lovleh. Now Amy, what can I do fer ya?"

"Right, yes! Almost forgot. Okay, I just had a few questions to ask you."

"Go right ahead, ask away"

"I was wondering," she started "if you could tell me what has been going on in Derry."

Officer Nell's smile fell "What do ya mean lass?" his voice sounded grave.

"Well, I know what there's been a child murdered and nobody seems to be concerned as they should be. It all just seems a bit...weird."

He was silent for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak.

"People are concerned they're just used to it"

"What do you mean 'used to it'?"she asked, her curiosity growing.

"Meanin'" the officer tried to choose his words carefully "there have been more murders"

"More!" Amy shouted in disbelief.

"Shh! Quiet down lass!"

"But you just said there have been more. More children? How many more?" Amy's words escaped her lips at a mile a minute.

"Now, now, calm down a tick. Really, I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but you seem like a smart lass and you'd find out anyway"

Officer Nell leaned in close to Amy and she began to listen carefully.

"There have been four murders and two children missing, though their outlook isn't too good" Amy's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Five murders and two missing, that seemed like an impossible number.

"But, there there has to be something you could do. Isn't there, what, evidence? DNA, fingerprints, what have you?"

"What are you going on about?" the now confused officer asked.

'Right' she thought '1957, not 2011, 1957'

"I mean, you haven't found anything on the killer at all?"

The Irish officer sighed "We haven't been able to find anything left with the bodies. There can't be a weapon, we would have found it and doesn't seem like they're using one anyhow"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked afraid of the answer she'd receive knowing how gruesome the first body they had found had been. Like it' had just been torn a part.

"Look, if I were you, Amy Pond, I would leave Derry. Ya seem like a nice young lass, I wouldn't want something to happen to ya because of your curiosity." and with that warning, Officer Nell turned to leave "Good day Amy Pond"

Amy stood there a bit in shock, letting everything she had just learned sink in.

"Fiver murders...two missing...no evidence."

The Doctor really needed to hear about this. Amy began to make her way back to the TARDIS, walking through neighborhood after neighborhood looking for that opening to that odd forest called The Barrens where the Police Box was waiting.

Amy made a right turn onto a street of abandoned houses when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket startling her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Amy! Oh, oh thank God. It is so great to hear your voice" Rory replied sounding out of breath, like he had been running.

"Rory, what's wrong?" she asked, worry seeping into her heart.

"Oh, oh nothing" the sarcasm being obvious "just a gigantic clown trying to kill me!"

"What? A clown, what are you on about?"

"Amy, I swear, there was a clown with razor sharp teeth and just...oh God it was bad" He sounded terrified.

"Rory, shut your face, you're sounding-"

'_Help me_'

Amy stopped in her tracks as the soft whisper filled her with dread.

'_Help me_'

"Amy? You still there?" Rory broke her from her trance.

"Yeah, just, hold on a minute" Amy paused waiting for the voice again.

'_Help me Amy!_' it cried out. It was louder now, and sounded like it was coming from one of the houses.

"Amy! What's going on?" Rory yelled through the phone.

"I'll be back" she said setting her gaze on the house in front of here.

"Amy no!" but she had already pressed 'END'.

The house wasn't large, but seemed to grow as the fear grew in her and the address read 29 Neibolt St. She slowly stepped forward onto the cracked sidewalk leading to the porch. The windows were broken and there was a broken swing crumbling on the floor. She marched up the steps and faced the door. The door itself was handing by a hinge and was covered in flaking paint. She paused as her hand reached for the rusted knob. What was she doing? Was she crazy? She had every reason to just turn around and run, but the house felt like it was calling to her, like she needed to go inside to see what was calling out to her. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, a layer of crust breaking down and blowing away in the breeze, and she turned it slowing, the door opening with a horrible screech.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was so musty and humid with an undertone of urine that she almost couldn't breath. The smell made her stomach churn. Beer and soda bottles littered the floor along with random trash and there was a spot in the middle of the room where it looked as though a fire was started.

"Well, this house is abandoned, but it looks like someone tried to live here" she said to her self. She glanced at the floor, noticing an aray of pornographic magazines swollen from the moisture. "Oh, and had a bit of fun"

The kitchen was in a state as well. Rotting food covered the counter tops and floor, currently being devoured by large rats. The sink had clogged and was filled with the blackest muck she had ever seen.

Amy made her way through the front of the house, taking not of all the disgusting things she had seen along the way. To her left was a hallway, the carpet was stained all sorts of colors and had a bit of mold along the edging. The wall was smeared with mud, Amy hoped but the smell was telling her otherwise.

She started to step into the hallway, being careful not to step on any of the broken glass. There were four doors in the hallway, three of which were open. The last door on the far right, however, was shut.

Mice scurried around her feet as she made her way to that door. That's where the voice was coming from, she felt it. It was as though Amy was in a trance, walking towards something dangerous as though she was being told to.

And then she heard something.

Amy leaned forward, her ear close to the rotting door itself, and she could hear breathing. Deep, raspy breathing as if something was in its throat. There was something inside that room. Against her better judgment, Amy's fingers once again wrapped around the door handle and turned it slowly to open the door.

The room itself was dim and her eyes had trouble adjusting. But the smell, the smell in here was worse. It smelled warm and metallic, like fresh blood. Amy's eyes began to focus and she started to see what was really in that room. It was empty of all trash and small creatures, but in the middle of the room held a wooden chair.

Now a chair wasn't frightening, but what was sitting in that chair would give Amy one of the biggest frights of her life.

Sitting in that chair was a small figure, it's back facing Amy. Amy's breath began to quicken. It was a kid, what would a kid be doing in here alone?

"H-hey, kid, you alright?" she asked, her voice wavering. She took note of how red the child's hair was, much like her's when she was younger.

A moment passed and the child began to rise and turned to face her.

And Amy Pond screamed.

It was her, an eight your old Amelia Pond, still in the nightgown and red jacket she wore the first night she met the Doctor. Only they looked as though they had been ripped at and filthy. Amelia's skin had a greyish hue, like she had been dead for some time. But her face, oh that horrible face. The dead girl's eyes looked as though they had been gouged out violently, blood streamed down her cheeks and onto her night gown.

The opposite Amy Pond couldn't move, fear filled her every being.

The figure began to stumble and limp towards Amy

"Amy Pond" she said, her voice gurgling. "The girl who waited...who waited for too long...now waiting to die" A choking sound escaped Amelia's throat and back muck oozed out of her mouth.

The door behind Amy had slammed shut and locked itself. Amy scrambled to open it, her hands shaking, but it wouldn't budge. There was no escape.

"Please! Please, let me go!" she cried, struggling to unlock the door.

"We float down here you know," Amelia moaned, her head lolling back and forth "we all float down here and soon, you'll float too"

The dead Amelia gagged and vomited more of the black muck, she wiped her fingers across her blood smeared face and held them out towards Amy.

"Waiting and waiting and waiting" she sang. She was coming closer, teetering along on her feet.

Amy continued to fumble with the door knob until it finally gave and she pushed her way out. The hallway seemed to have grown longer as she tried to make he escape; Amy's legs felt like jelly and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She struggled to run as she heard foot steps behind her. The front room was getting closer, freedom was getting closer. Once she had reached to door to the outside world, she turned her head back to see how far the creature was behind her.

But it wasn't there, something was now in it's place, laughing a most horrible laugh.

In it's place was a clown, hadn't Rory said something about a clown before? He had a white painted face with an oversized smile as though it was painted with blood. He wore a baggy silver suit with orange pom-pom buttons and he was just standing there comically laughing.

"HA, ha HA! You stupid Ginge! Ha HA!" the clown practically screamed. "Well waiting and waiting and waiting. Is that all you do? Aren't you a boring little red head? HA! You'll be floating soon ginge, tell your friends! You'll. Float. Too."

Before Amy could hear anymore, she turned the handle and met the bright, outside world. Her legs couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed onto the porch step. The tears hadn't stopped as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

'Me,' she thought 'that was me, oh God, that face'

That thing, what ever that terrible thing was, must be the reason for the murdered kids. It just had to be.

"You saw It didn't you?" a voice broke the silence, making her jump.

"Oh jeez! You scared me half to death!"

"Well, it looks like something scared you first. You saw It huh?"

Facing her was a little girl stopped on her bike, no older than 11 or 12. Her auburn hair was pulled into two long braid and there was a light sun burn on her cheeks.

"Wha-what are you talkin' about? It? What's it?"

"It, the clown. Or not just the clown, but sometimes the clown but we just call it It. That's the only thing around here that could scare you so bad."

Even the mention of the clown sent a shiver down Amy's spine. This girl knows something and the Doctor will definitely want to talk with her.

"What's your name kid?" Amy stood wiping the last of the tears from her face.

"Beverly Marsh"

"Well, Beverly Marsh, I'm Amy Pond and it sounds like you know something about what's wrong with Derry; all the murders, yes?"

"It's not just me though, my friends have seen It too. You're the first grown-up I've heard of to have seen It, I thought it was just kids." Beverly said.

"Well, call me special, better yet don't." Amy replied. "My friends and I were doing a bit of, let's just say investigating. We heard somethings going on and we want to help, will you help us?"

Beverly was unsure "I wish I could, but it's getting late and my Dad doesn't like me out at night."

"Eh, it's okay kid, I need to get back to my friends anyway. Maybe we'll talk to you lot later?" Amy suggested

"Yeah, okay, that sounds fine, we usually play in The Barrens during the day. You can come find us."

"The Barrens? That's where the TAR-ooh, uh, I mean, That's where my friends hang out too"

The girl looked confused as Amy stumbled with her excuse, but soon brushed it off.

"Okay, well I gotta get home. See ya Amy" Beverly swung her leg over her bike and rode away back to town.

"Yeah, see ya" she said quietly.

Amy Pond turned back to the house. There tied to the door knob was a bright yellow balloon saying gently in the wind. Only there was no wind.

With Amy's heart now pounding again, she turned to quickly walk away, swearing later that she could hear the wretched guffaws of the clown following her.


End file.
